candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Candy Crush Bubblegum Saga
Candy Crush Bubblegum Saga (CCBS) was a spin-off of the original Candy Crush Saga and the first one created by . It was released on February 9, 2018. The game had the design of the original Candy Crush Saga and not the new design seen in the two recent games. This game was played on Facebook, iOS, Android, King.com (before it was removed) and Windows 10 store. The game returned most of the things from Candy Crush Saga. Several things were different, such as jelly levels appearing very rare (except in Antiworld, as the new bubblegum level type takes over as the most common level type. History Candy Crush Bubblegum Saga was officially released February 9, 2018 with 10 levels. Since then, no more levels were released and rumors were spread around that the game was abandoned. King finally claimed the game abandoned by May 15, 2018. Following the abandoning of the game, only 10 levels were playable, and 7 episodes were planned. Levels 11-20 had level types revealed already, but no levels were leaked until level 11 was finally leaked on July 11, 2018, signifying a potential revival to the game. Level types Moves levels Introduced in level 1. They are still not very common, but they appear in most episodes. Episodes with moves levels have 1 to 3 moves levels per episode. Bubblegum levels Introduced in level 6. It works the exact same way as in Candy Crush Soda Saga, you have to remove all the bubble gum on the board. This is the most common level type and episodes usually have about 5 to 7 of this type. This level type is one of the easier ones. Ingredients levels Introduced in level 11. You need to bring down a certain number of cherries, hazelnuts, and/or strawberries located on the board within the given amount of moves. They are common, appearing 3 to 4 times per episode on average. Timed levels Introduced in level 16. They are the third most common level type. There usually is 1 to 4 Timed levels per episode, making it much more common than the original game. Candy Order levels Introduced in level 31. They are the second most common level type. There usually have 1 to 5 or more Candy Order levels per world. Chocolate levels Introduced in level 46. The objective is to eat all the chocolate in the amount of moves. Pipeline levels Introduced in level 61. This is similar to original candy order levels, but you have to finish orders one by one. Each level can have up to three orders and each order can be the same type, but not the adjacent ones. Jelly levels Introducing in level 76. This is the same as the original game, but the level type is planned to be one of the least common level types. New Features * Antiworld - An additional world planned to be unlocked by completed level 45. In this alternate world, all the levels are the opposite of their main levels in reality (or if there is no opposite to a level type, changed to a different type. It was never released. Episodes World 1 World 2 Category:Fanon Games Category:CCBS